Windowsill
by VoucherMono
Summary: This was their first meeting, simply sitting on that windowsill, and Matt had no idea how much this small exchange would change his life..." Slight shonen-ai MattxMello. A collection of drabbles with a plot.
1. I

Author's Note: Dedicated to Dragon-Tsuki. Beta is on vacation, alert me for errors.

* * *

Windowsill

When he was taken to Wammy's House for the first time, Mail wasn't quite sure how to feel exactly. Uprooted perhaps was the best word to describe it. He wasn't comfortable here, but that was expected, new experiences were rarely inviting. Besides, it wasn't as if he'd felt at home in the pervious orphanage anyhow. Mail had never been particularly close to any of the children there.

Mail, like many of the other children at Wammy's, had chosen willingly to come here. Wammy's House was not a penalty; it was a privilege that was offered to the talented. Although he could have refused the invitation, Mail had decided to give the new orphanage a try. After all, it wasn't as if he had anything to lose, but that thought proved to be wrong.

Upon becoming a resident at the gifted orphanage, he'd been immediately stripped of his identity. The boy named Mail Jeevas was forgotten and erased from the records until his birth name, birthday, and his very existence to the outside world was nothing more than a mere memory. He'd become a four letter codename, Matt. The old man (Rodger) behind the desk said it was for his protection, but Matt didn't know what to believe.

Aside from the alias, Matt found Wammy's House to be interesting. It was a school, a daycare, and provisional a home all rolled into one. The building was large considering the amount of children it held. It was also in very good condition, not at all shabby or crumbling. Not even close to the quintessential orphanage, because it wasn't a typical home for orphans in the least.

Even an outsider could see how excitingly different the children were here. Each child seemed to posses some sort of notable trait. Whether it was intelligence, musical talent, creativity, charisma, or analytic ability, whatever it may have been, it was defiantly evident. Matt couldn't help but feel alienated; he was a small fish in a large unfamiliar pond.

So far, it had been a trying day. He'd been carted all around the large daunting building and was shown way more of the place than he could remember. Anyway, all he wanted to do was play his GameBoy, which he held tightly in his hands, afraid to set it down. The tour had piloted him to a large circular room, which appeared to be a library. Children, roughly his age and older, were scattered about the large room, all of them on break from their classes.

This is where Rodger had left him, left him to interact with the children by himself without any instruction or guidance. Wammy's House allowed a lot of freedom, but it was up to the child to be responsible for his or her own actions and conducts. So Matt stood all alone, feeling very unconformable.

With his shaggy red hair, he shielded his eyes, using the old 'If I don't see you, you can't see me' tactic. He'd never felt very at ease at around other people, but for the most part the children didn't acknowledge his existence. They continued on with whatever they were doing prior to his coming. Only a few stole glances at the newcomer, the rest ignored him completely.

Matt didn't feel like talking to strange kids, and by the looks of things they didn't want to talk to him either. Instead, clutching his GameBoy tightly, he began to wade his way into the library, looking for a place where he could sit and play undisturbed. He observed some of the children as he walked past them. Some were playing others were doing bookwork.

There was a small boy with what appeared to be white hair crouched off to the side by himself, arranging legos into towers. Another boy was staring off seemingly at nothing, fingers tapping an unknown cadence. Matt paused for a moment, watching as two girls signed too one another. Their tiny hands moving rapidly as they spoke without a sound to each other, they giggled at some unheard joke. Matt veered away from them, heading for the opposite end of the room. What weirdos.

He spied a large glass plane window; its sill was large and carved into the wall. Cushions and pillows lined the window ledge, turning it into a nice seating area. As he walked toward it, he noticed another was already seated there. A child sat, curled up into the one corner, books and papers arranged around them, however, there was still a decent amount of room left on the sill. He walked toward the lone kid.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

The child looked up from the book they were reading. Their eyes gave Matt a quick once over, sizing him up as it were, before returning to the open novel on their lap. With their golden blonde hair styled the way it was, Matt couldn't tell what gender they were at first.

"No." Their voice was that of a boy's.

Matt took this as a sign that he could sit there, and so he did. For the rest of the break, the two sat in silence, Matt playing his game, while the boy beside him studied. This was their first meeting, simply sitting on that windowsill, and Matt had no idea how much this small exchange would change his life.


	2. II

"What's your name?" The blond boy suddenly asked one day out of the blue.

Matt looked up and gave the boy a shrug. Everyday during break they would sit on the windowsill together, but neither of them had spoken or even so much as looked at each other. This routine had gone on for at least a week. However, Matt expected the blonde kid to be by the window, just as the boy expected Matt to sit beside him. It was an unspoken sort of bond between them.

"Matt." The name felt strange, he still wasn't completely used to his pseudonym.

The blond boy nodded. "Mello."

"Mello?" A small chuckle escaped Matt. "What sort of a name is that?'

The blonde boy lowered his book slowly, his sharp cerulean eyes locked onto Matt's, giving him a heated glare. Matt wasn't easily intimidated, but the sour look Mello gave him was enough to make him feel uneasy.

"What?" Mello asked icily "You got a problem with it?"

"No." Matt's usually monotone voice was rushed.

Matt started down fixedly at his GameBoy screen, refusing to look up. Mello gave an indignant snort. Closing his book sharply, Mello stood and after gathering the rest of his things strode away quickly.

Surprised and confused by how easily offended the young boy was, Matt was left to sit by himself. Alone.


	3. III

**Author's Note:** I have quite a few of these almost done, so for a little while at least the chapter should come quickly.

* * *

For the past two days Matt had not seen Mello once. The blonde boy seemed to be avoiding the library during break at all cost. Matt had simply sat in his normal place, feeling as lonesome as when he'd first arrived. So when he entered the library on the third day and saw the blonde curled contentedly on the sill, Matt was determined not to insult Mello again.

He gave Mello a small smile as he sat down beside him; the gesture was not returned. Matt put his game on pause and turned toward the boy slightly.

"So," Matt said trying to spur conversation. "What ya read'n?"

"A book." The reply was curt.

"Is it interesting?"

"I guess." Mello shrugged.

It was obvious the boy was still upset with him. Matt sighed in disappointment.

"Look, I'm sorr-"

"What game are you playing?" Mello interjected, not wanting Matt's apology.

"…Tetris."

Slowly, Mello closed his book and placed it down. He scooted over toward Matt, who in turn, moved away as his personal space was invaded. However, the gamer could only go so far before he was stopped by the wall.

"Can I try?"

"What?"

"Can I try your game?" His tone was completely serious, Mello wasn't joking in the least. He really wanted to give it a go.

This had never happened before. No one had ever asked him to share one of his games; Matt didn't know how to respond. He wasn't sure he felt comfortable letting someone else even touch his GameBoy, let alone play it.

"Uh…" This was the first intelligent reply he could muster. "Sure."

Matt handed over his game albeit hesitantly. He watched over Mello's shoulder as the boy tried to figure out how to play. He wouldn't tell him outright; Mello seemed like a solitary person, not the kind to ask for help right away, but after the third consecutive loss Matt could see Mello was becoming very frustrated.

"How do you play this stupid thing?" He asked crossly, knuckles turning white from holding the game so tightly.

Matt looked from his GameBoy, to the blond boy holding his game in a death-grip. Mello's usually aloof features were weighed down by irritation. His delicate eyes were narrowed and drawn, nose wrinkled in concentration. Matt had never seen someone so worked up over such a simple game, it was kind of humorous, but he didn't dare laugh.

"Just move the blocks so they make a line." Matt answered as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"_How._" Mello stressed the word.

"This button." The gamer said and using his forefinger he pressed Mello's thumb down on the correct button.

With Matt's help, the block quickly fell into alignment with the others. The line of colored blocks flashed then vanished. The gamer removed his hand and looked over at Mello through long red bangs.

The blond boy scuffed and rolled his eyes at the simplicity of it all. "You could have told me sooner."

A wiry smile quirked along Matt's lips, but he said nothing.


	4. IV

**Author's Note: **Thank you all readers and reviewers.

* * *

Friend.

Matt had heard the word before and thought he understood the meaning, but as it turned out, he really hadn't. It had always been an illusive ideal really. Something he could only view, but never quite grasp. He has always been the odd man out at the old orphanage. While other children played with children, Matt would sit by himself and play with his games. Others would share with one another, but the thought never crossed Matt's mind. As the other kids grew inseparable, Matt stood out alone and alienated, until he had begun to feel dysfunctional.

He'd started to wonder if he was broken, and couldn't help but feel stupid for even considering such a thing. Although, when he thought about it, he was the only constant outsider. While the others had friends, Matt didn't even have one. Videogames became his one and only companion for many of his early childhood years, but that time had passed. Friend took on a while new definition.

Mello.

Their routine began to shift ever so slowly. They began seeking out each other's company; learned each other's schedules so they could meet up, if only for brief moments. They conversed and confided in each other, basically Mello would speak and Matt would listen. The gamer would nod and hum at all the right times, and give answers Mello already knew, but needed to be reminded of all the same. He would celebrate with Mello when his friend passed his exams with flying colors, and brood with him when Mello learned that Near had bested him by a few points.

They would pick at each other too, joking about the truth. Mello would tease Matt about his obsession with his games; he would go blind from looking at the screen so intently. The gamer returned the favor, by telling Mello to watch his weight; he shouldn't be eating that much chocolate, fatty.

For the first time, Matt felt almost like one of the children he observed at the old orphanage. The ones he saw together constantly. He and Mello were starting to become like that, inseparable. It was rare now to hear one of their names without the other's following.

Matt and Mello.

Mello and Matt.

And oddly enough, neither of them seemed to mind.


	5. V

He'd beaten Mello to the windowsill today. This was unusual, but that's not to say it hadn't happened before. Every time Mello was late it meant only one thing. Matt looked toward the fair-haired boy in white playing by himself with a toy transformer; Near. Something had happened, and Near was at the root of it.

Matt studied the boy sitting at the opposite end of the room. Near was always alone, the other children constantly avoided him, never bothered or befriended him. Matt felt no pity for the boy; Near wasn't like them, he didn't need companionship. He seemed content by himself, Near required no one.

Matt's gaze shifted away from Near to the library doors as they swung open. Judging by the force of his entrance and the way he walked in a beeline toward him, Mello wasn't in a good mood. He never was when he was late.

"What's up?" It was a casual question, to which the answer was a paper thrust over his GameBoy screen.

Quickly, Matt pressed the pause button so Donkey Kong's railcar wouldn't crash and he looked at the test. He gave a shrug after he saw the grade.

"A ninety-eight isn't bad." Matt murmured and resumed playing his game. He cursed under his breath as the car was derailed in moments and fell into a pit, he'd pressed the pause button too late.

"A ninety-eight doesn't pull me to the top of the class." Mello retorted, his mouth curving into a self-pitying frown.

"He got a hundred huh?" Matt nodded toward Near.

"Doesn't he always?" The blonde seethed.

The gamer gave a hum as he thought. "You know Mel; you always compare yourself to him, I don't get it…" Matt voiced trailed off.

In Matt's opinion, the rivalry between the two of them was very one-sided. Mello was the one who wanted to beat Near. It was always Mello trying to outdo the fair-haired boy, not the other way around. Near didn't even seem to notice or care what Mello did, the boy was as robotic as the toys he played with, inhuman almost.

Near's emotions were forever on mute, perhaps even forgotten; Matt had never seen the boy smile. Mello wasn't like that, he was intelligent but he was also human. His emotions sometimes got in the way of him making the logical choice, but that's what made Mello who he was. It was alarming how worked up Mello became over the smallest slip up, perpetuating the very emotional side that had caused him to falter in the first place.

Sometimes Matt wondered if given the chance, would Mello willingly become like Near? Trade away his emotions, himself essentially, for the unfeeling hard deducting mind of Near. It was frightening, because then Mello would cease to be Mello; he'd be that boy sitting by himself, playing with puzzles and stacking dice. Not acknowledging anyone else, not even Matt. Lonely without enough feeling too even realize it.

Mello scuffed. "We're rivals Matt; it's just the way things are."

Matt heaved a sighed. After saving his game he turned it off, giving Mello his full and undivided attention.

"I'm coming over to your room tonight; I'm going to help you study."

Mello only shook his head. "I don't need your help."

"Uh, yeah…ya do." The gamer said matter-of-factly, looking up at his friend through his fringe of red hair. "I don't wanna to hear you complain about Near any more, I'm helping you."

The blond huffed and looked away; clearly not happy. "Whatever."

Matt figured that was the closest to a "Thank you." he would receive. This way though Mello won't be alone, Matt would be there with him.


	6. VI

**Author's Note:** Thank you all reviewers and such. This is somewhat proofread, if you notice any mistakes please notify me and I will fix them.

* * *

"Come on!" Mello stage whispered, motioning for him to follow.

Matt's gaze shifted from his friend to the shady vacant hallway. "Mello, I don't think this is such a good idea."

Mello scuffed and gave him a condescending look. "If you're having second thoughts, you should've stayed in the room."

He watched as the blonde boy's back receded down the hallway. Mello's feet didn't make a sound as he crept stealthily over the rich hardwood floor. Almost like a cat creeping down an alleyway.

"Mello!" He hissed hoarsely.

But the boy paid him no heed, only moved farther away. Cursing, Matt took off after Mello, his socks caused him to slip and slide over the smoothly polished flooring. They moved like shadows down the hall, hiding and ducking into doorways every now and then, an elaborate game of spy.

Mello was grinning from ear to ear, he was enjoying this; the thrill of deliberately disobeying, of being up after hours with nobody to tell him no. Matt on the other hand wasn't as excited. He would have been content playing Super Smash Brothers, but that's not what Mello had planned for tonight, oh no.

He, under Mello's suggestion, had hacked into Wammy's security network. He'd studied their course, memorized where the detectors were, and had turned off the cameras watching over their destination. Matt had no problem with the technical elements of the plan, but this was a little out of his comfort zone.

"Here we are." There was excitement in Mello's hushed voice.

Matt nodded, looking up at the plague that read Kitchen in blond print with brail dotted underneath. Mello pushed open the swinging door and entered with Matt following behind him. The gamer had never been the in the kitchen before. The room was dimmer than the hallway; the appliances etched unnerving shadows on the surrounding walls. Also, the place stank of dish soap and plastic, Matt's nose wrinkled at the smell.

Mello walked directly toward the large stainless steel freezer, his feet squeaking slightly over the rubber matted floor. He reached out and pulled down on the handle. The door swung open, immediately the bulb within illuminated them in an aura of light. Matt shivered as the cold air spilled forth and drifted over them. Mello didn't seem to notice the chill, only the prize. He reached into the open freezer and after a moment produced an ice encrusted carton.

"Got it!" He said, and infectious smile growing across his face.

Matt stared at his friend holding the carton of chocolate ice-cream. How happy Mello looked. His whole face lit up, and the light coming from within the freezer made it a literal statement. It cast a spotlight on him, creating a shining halo-like band across his golden hair.

Such a simple thing ice-cream, but that's not what brought such delight to Mello, it was being victorious. He, they, the two of them together, had beaten the system. Matt smiled with his friend and reached out to take the carton.

Suddenly, the room burst into blinding light. The two friends winced as their eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"You boys have gotten yourselves into quite a mess." A deep voice scolded.

They turned to see Rodger dressed in a bathrobe, slippers, and a heavyset frown, standing in the doorway. Matt's eyes widened, impossible he'd shut off the cameras!

"The footage on a few of the security monitors stopped, simultaneously." Rodger spoke, noticing Matt's shocked face. "It was very suspicious. I figured you two were up to no good, again."

Matt cursed under his breath; he'd forgotten to run a loop track over the systems he'd hacked into. The monitors had been black, instead of showing a recording of the empty halls, that's why they had been caught. Matt glanced at Mello apologetically, but his friend won't look at him. Instead, the blonde put their prize back and closed the freezer; his triumphant smile was gone.

Under Rodger's serious gaze, they were marched to his office swiftly. Matt hung his head, hiding under his bangs of red. Mello however walked with his head held high in an arrogant if not proud pose, he wouldn't be bent.

Once in Rodger's office though, Mello turned to his friend.

"Sorry I got you in trouble again." He whispered, taking the blame.

Matt titled his head up a little.

"It's okay." He whispered back and offered a small crooked smile.

The blonde grinned back.

"No whispering!" Rodger snapped, sending a glare their way.


End file.
